dragonquestfandomcom-20200222-history
Dragon Warrior I
GBC | genre = Role-playing game | modes = Single player | ratings = | platforms = SNES Game Boy Color | series = ''Dragon Quest'' series}} Dragon Quest I & II is a remake of the first two NES Dragon Quest games, Dragon Quest and Dragon Quest II. Released for the Super Famicom on December 13, 1993 and later re-released for the Game Boy Color on September 23, 1999 in Japan and September 21, 2000 in America, the games feature enhanced graphics and more streamlined gameplay elements taken from the fifth entry. Though the two titles have since been separated for mobile phone releases, the changes implemented in the original Super Famicom bundle package have become permanent additions and improvements seen in every version of the games since. Changes * A general purpose button has been added for faster interaction with NPCs, chests, and doors. * Movement has been changed from a full tile to half a tile per press of the D-pad. * Items can be sold to weapon shops and weapons can be sold to item shops. * Weapons and armour can be equipped the moment they are bought. * Battle screen backgrounds and spell animations have been added. * Mist and fog effects have been added to certain dungeons and towns * Resilience has been added to the list of character statistics, with agility now influencing turn order instead of base defence. * Experience requirements for each level have been slightly reduced. * The HP of all boss monsters has been increased, by a factor of 700% in one case. * Most monsters drop additional Gold, with the exact amount varying between species. * Stat-enhancing seeds have been hidden in drawers, chests, and pots scattered throughout towns and castles. * In the Japanese version, a full Kanji script has been implemented. Dragon Quest changes * In the Japanese version, all characters have multiple sprites that correlate with the cardinal directions, removing the infamous "crab walk". * Monster spell resistance has been altered from units of 16 to II's system of 8 levels of resistance. * Enemies can now have true spell immunity for the max resistance, rather than lowering spell accuracy to 1/16th (6.25%) at most. * The Green dragon and Golem bosses now appear as sprites instead of merely being trigger tiles. * The Dragonlord's true form is color corrected to better match Akira Toriyama's artwork. * The Game Boy Color version includes an intro sequence depicting the kidnapping of Princess Gwaelin. Dragon Quest II changes * The siege of Moonbrooke developed for the American NES release has been incorporated into the opening of the game in all subsequent versions. * Ground-level backgrounds have been added to the various towers via parallax scrolling, giving a better impression of height. * When purchasing an item a list of equipable characters and affected attributes will be displayed. * The Prince of Cannock can now equip the Sword of kings and Aurora blade. * The Prince of Cannock will suffer a curse inflicted by Hargon if the party sleeps at the Beran inn. The curse will be lifted by retrieving a Yggdrasil leaf from a southern island, but the player can leave the prince behind and finish the game with the two remaining luminaries if they desire. Doing so will slightly alter the dialogue of the ending. * Sizzle and Kaboom deal more damage, rising from 17~33 and 55~68 to 50~65 and 68~92 respectively. * Kabuff and Kasap affect their respective stats by 50% instead of 12.5% (1/8th). * Some of the effects of Hocus Pocus no longer work on bosses, namely the confusion effect and causing enemies to flee in terror. * Malroth will no longer cast Fullheal during battle. Category:Articles on Wikipedia Category:Dragon Quest I Category:Dragon Quest II